


butterflies, butterflies

by eatsung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious, i don't know how to write kissing scenes, oh no our friends bailed on us and now it's just the two of us, rensung, they're meeting to play nintendo and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsung/pseuds/eatsung
Summary: jisung’s always been the kind of guy to catch feelings for someone doing the bare minimum, but in this case, all renjun did was have messy hair and a cute yawn.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	butterflies, butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> i got a 3ds for christmas and forgot how to act does anyone wanna visit my animal crossing town
> 
> this is really just 2k of me shamelessly indulging in one of my fav rare pairs so have fun i guess !!
> 
> title from[this lovely song](https://youtu.be/zFeUigPlYQc)

it’s not awkward per se.

sure, it’s odd – jisung isn’t used to being alone with renjun like he’s used to with jaemin, jeno or donghyuck. it used to be weird being alone with jeno, too, in the beginning.

but, when renjun opens the door with an expectant smile, only for it to fall once he notes there’s only jisung standing in front of him, it is kind of awkward.

“jaemin got sick,” jisung quickly states and renjun’s look turns a little more hopeful, as if expecting to hear jeno would still be coming. jisung feels bad about crashing the other’s dream, but not worse than he feels about spending the afternoon with someone that obviously doesn’t want to hang out with him. “-and jeno-hyung’s console’s got confiscated.”

jisung curses jeno’s mother more than ever – jeno is almost 18! it’s dumb to take his stuff, jisung’s parents haven’t done that since he turned 13.

“oh,” renjun says and his features twist in what looks like discomfort. jisung’s fingers clench around his nintendo, praying to whatever god to just let him disappear into thin air so he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

the older tries a smile. “just us then, huh?” jisung truly feels bad. he must be such an inconvenience right now. he just wants to leave. nodding a little, he looks to the ground.

“my mom got salted caramel kitkat,” renjun offers and it almost sounds like a question, but it's kind of like a silver lining – candy is the only thing jisung and renjun could bond over until now, both of them always loving or hating exactly the same things. they absolutely _despised_ skittles and oreos, but loved sour patch kids, couldn’t stand hershey’s peppermint chocolate but had a deep-rooted love for nerds and candy corn.

“maybe this is because i'm biased but i’m now more sure than ever that it is physically impossible for kitkat to disappoint.” jisung giggles at the older’s words, sprawled out on the soft beige carpet in renjun’s basement. he’s turned the entire thing into what he liked to call ‘the coolness cave’, which, frankly, was about the least cool name anyone could think of.

ever since the coolness cave existed, the boys stopped hanging out at jeno’s to game together. jeno’s room is small and smelled weird, mostly due to it belonging to his grandpa before he died. jisung never liked jeno’s room and even if jeno assured them a billion times that his grandpa didn’t die in that room, it still had a very ghostly feel to it.

renjun unwraps another kitkat, breaking it the way you’re supposed to and how he swears is the only way you can unleash a kitkat’s full potential. he’s lying on the small ugly green couch, chestnut hair messy as always and his eyes trained on the chocolate bar like his life depended on it. (side note: the small green couch could also be the green couch to anyone of renjun’s size. jisung is not renjun’ size.)

“i’m not sure if i agree,” the younger hums, after letting more of the chocolate melt on his tongue, rubbing his tummy in thought. renjun’s eyes turn impossibly large and he throws the red wrapper straight at jisung’s head. “don’t lie, liar.”

“if i’m a liar, how am i supposed not to lie.”

it doesn’t make a lot of sense but when renjun stares at him like that, jisung’s brain kind of circuits.

it’s hasn’t always been like this – when jisung first joined the small group that consisted of jeno, jaemin and renjun (and occasionally donghyuck, if he felt like it), jisung and renjun… well, they weren’t exactly rivals but jisung had quite the obvious crush on jaemin and the latter was more interested visiting renjun’s animal crossing town than jisung’s, so the youngest pictured renjun to be some evil jaemin-thief for a while.

when he got over his crush, he realized how childish he’d been acting, but he and renjun didn’t grow much closer since then, until, one fateful night, when all of them (even hyuck) slept over at jisung’s. that wasn’t something that usually happened, meaning jisung was kind of nervous, plus his parents were out of town and only his elder brother was there to watch after them (funny, considering mark, to this day, cannot cook, nor does he have a license, so, in case of someone getting hurt, they couldn’t even be driven to a hospital).

everything went well, except for the fact that jisung couldn’t fall asleep for the life of his – so, he went down to the kitchen to make some sage tea, not noticing how renjun followed him.

_“oh my god, did i wake you?”_

_jisung’s voice is rough with underuse and his head hurts a little from staring into his nintendo for hours on end. renjun’s hair is messy. it’s always kind of messy but right now it’s extra messy. it’s cute._

_the older shakes his head, giving a tired grin. “can’t sleep either. i’m not the biggest fan of sleepovers, to be honest. i can’t sleep well in strange surroundings.”_

_jisung feels a little hurt at hearing his room being called a ‘strange surrounding’ but he tries not to take it personally. he points at the tea bags, silent question prominent on his face. renjun nods, smiling thankfully._

_“we can do the next sleepover at yours, then,” jisung says and he’s proud of thinking of something to say. renjun nods, as enthusiastic as possible for someone that hasn’t slept in as long as him. “yeah,” he hums with a yawn. “i’d like that.”_

that’s it. jisung’s always been the kind of guy to catch feelings for someone doing the bare minimum (for jaemin it was bringing him banana milk once without jisung asking him first, which was already more than just bare minimum), but in this case, all renjun did was have messy hair and a cute yawn.

“are you in there?”

jisung jumps a little too hard when the older jokingly knocks against his head, bumping his elbow on the floor by doing so. it doesn’t hurt as bad, as the floor is carpet, but the embarrassment makes up for the missing pain.

“y- yeah. um.” he clears his throat. why is it so dry? he should drink something.”

renjun chuckles, scratching his eyebrow. “you look like you’ve seen a ghost or something. wouldn’t blame you, there are quite a few spiders that lost their lives down here. i know i claim to be a lover of all animals, but insects really are just gross, don’t you th-”

“i wanna sleep over. _sleepover_. we never did one.”

renjun quiets down immediately and jisung practically feels his entire face, hell, his _head_ light on fire.

he is in renjun huang’s basement (coolness cave), a basement possible haunted by a billion spider ghosts and renjun himself is staring at him like he’s lost his mind. instant death sounds like something he’d like right now, jisung thinks.

instead of getting kicked out for being weird or whatever it is jisung expects, renjun snorts. “true.”

that’s all he says. _true_. for a moment, the older looks deep in thought and jisung still waits for something else to happen. getting kicked out, for example.

but then-

“this lion moved in right next to me, dude. he ruined my flower field. wanna see?" renjun doesn’t wait for his answer, already getting out his nintendo. his console is light yellow and there’s anime stickers all over it, a pokémon keychain dangling off of it.

the lion actually turns out to be a cheetah or a leopard or something, but renjun doesn’t really care, grumpily mumbling at the screen of his console, not noticing jisung’s eyes on him.

his skin is flawless, despite some spots on his right cheek and is lower lip has been pulled in between his teeth in concentration. jisung’s gaze wanders down to his shirt – it’s a simple black tee, winter-pale arms sticking out of it, left arm covered in faded pen scribbles: something that looks like a math formula, _stream psycho_ in what looks like jaemin’s neat handwriting and a couple hearts and stars.

“i have four-hundred bells, what the fuck,” renjun whines, looking up and jisung, stilling momentarily when he catches the younger’s eyes already on him, console untouched next to him on the floor. “do i have chocolate on my face? or do you have to pee? jisung you _know_ you don’t have to ask me to go to the bathroo-”

“can we do it soon? the sleepover, i mean.”

at this, renjun’s features twist in confusion. “what the heck? why are you being so weird about this?”

 _weird_. jisung feared this. he looks at the ceiling. closes his eyes. breathes. he doesn’t want to come across _weird_. he’s aware that he’s, well, a _little_ weird, but hearing it, especially from renjun, his secret crush with pretty eyes and messy hair, hurts a little.

“jisung….?”

“yeah, s- sorry. for weird. being weird.” the more jisung says and the more hears it, the less it feels like an actual word.

renjun sighs and the taller can hear him close his console. how the hell does renjun only have four-hundred bells? he’d been playing this game for, like, five years. at least longer that jisung. he must be really bad at managing his spendings.

the older lays down next to him on the floor, on the stomach. “will you be honest with me?” his voice is so nice. like honey. he smells like salted caramel kitkat. the butterflies in jisung’s stomach go mad at the sudden proximity. he nods. he doubts that he could lie to renjun anyway.

“do you want to go home?” it takes a while for these words to come out. renjun’s usually very collected, except when he’s playing overwatch, string after string of curses flowing out of his mouth.

quickly, jisung shakes his head, hair on the back of his head probably turning into a bird’s nest. “why would i wanna leave?”

renjun raises an eyebrow. “you’re obviously uncomfortable. i don’t even know why you’re on the ground when there’s a _whole_ couch right here.”

“it’s a small people couch!”

“there’s no such thing as a small people couch, park jisung. what's going on?”

“what if i squish you?”

now renjun lets his face fall right onto jisung, nose exactly where arm and body meet, laughing into jisung’s armpit like it’s the most normal thing to do, while the younger freezes up entirely.

“you’re not gonna _squish_ me, oh my god,” renjun brings out between chuckles and jisung doesn’t know wether he should join his laughter or, as he’s lost all ability to move, use his other heightened senses to contract an astral beast to come and save him. (jisung’s been rewatching adventure time.) maybe his astral beast would be butterflies, too – fitting right in with the ones in his stomach.

“i thought maybe you don’t wanna be close to me,” jisung mumbles out instead and renjun’s laughter dies down immediately, head shooting up with a worried look. “and i mean ‘close’ in more than just sitting on a really small couch together. or your nose in my armpit. sorry if i smell bad, by the way.”

“you don’t,” the older quickly interjects, eyes still large with surprise.

and, because jisung feels extra brave for some reason, he adds, “i don’t even know if you like me at all.”

at this, renjun frowns so much his entire forehead turns wrinkly.

“are you _kidding_ me?!” jisung yelps in pain when renjun hits his chest, _hard_. “how are you that dense? oh my god.”

“ _ouch_? what the heck?”

“you deserve that for being an idiot.” the older pushes himself off the ground, kneeling next to the other now. jisung stays put, scared of another punch.

“i _like_ you, jisung. don’t you get it?”

actually, jisung really doesn’t. in fact, he has never been more confused in his life. he stays quiet, just staring at the older. renjun looks furious, but it’s an endeared type of furious. okay, maybe jisung does get it.

what he does next stems entirely from a lack of impulse control and the fact that the words _i like you_ kind of let jisung’s head system just shut down. he lifts his torso of the ground and kisses renjun right on the lips.

the separate only shortly after, the kiss being more of a peck, but jisung is out of breath nonetheless. renjun looks shocked, to say the least. great. maybe _i like you_ , in this case, wasn’t actually more than just a simple _i like you. as a friend. as an acquaintance. as-_

it’s renjun who initiates the next, real kiss. he lightly grabs jisung’s jaw, pulling him closer, breathing heavily. jisung feels himself getting light-headed. it’s not much, but it’s intense and renjun’s mouth is soft and sweet and it’s making the butterflies in jisung’s stomach feel like hornets, but in a good way.

“i like you, too, by the way,” the younger breathes out the moment they part once more, already chasing for another kiss.

(“ _what the fuck,_ ” jaemin screams through the speaker before erupting into a cough so bad, jisung wonders if he should call an ambulance.

“i know, right?” he giggles, not being able to hide his huge grin. a guy on the bus gives him a judgmental look, but he really couldn’t care less. “by the way, you should totally try salted caramel kitkat. they’re really good.”)

**Author's Note:**

> if u dont watch aventure time, im sorry u didnt get the (admittedly rlly unfunny) reference :(( 
> 
> im not suuuuper proud of it but i rarely write nowadays. this is my new ao3 btw bc i hate my old one (ima still post stuff on there i think but i dont want ppl knowing that acc is me so im not plugging it on twitter lmao) but yea i hope u enjoyed !! rensung is underappreciated just saying


End file.
